tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
HRG Engineering
HRG}} '''HRG Engineering Company also known as HRG, was a British car manufacturer based in Tolworth, Surrey. Founded in 1936 by Major Edward 'H'alford, Guy 'R'obins and [[Henry Ronald Godfrey|Henry Ronald 'G'odfrey]], it took its name from the first letter of their surnames. History Having raced together at Brooklands, Ron Godfrey approached Major Edward Halford in 1935 as regards the development of a new sports car. Having shown the prototype in late 1935, the company was formed in 1936 with Guy Robins formerly of Trojan joining as the third partner. Taking space at the premises of the Mid-Surrey Gear Company in Hampden Road, Norbiton, the cars were heavily influenced in their design by Godfrey's previous involvement with both the GN company and subsequently Frazer Nash. The first Meadows-engined HRG cost £395, about half the cost of the 1.5-litre Aston Martin, and weighed almost 1000 pounds (450 kg) less. In 1938 the Company announced the 1100cc model using an OHC engine from Singer Motors Ltd. and then in 1939 they also started using the OHC 1500cc Singer engine in place of the old OHV Meadows unit. Post-war, the 1100 and 1500 2-seaters continued being made to the same pre-war design. HRG also commenced manufacturing the Aerodynamic model on basically the same vintage chassis. Guy Robins left the company in 1950 and sports car production ended in 1956 after 241 cars had been made, although the company remained in business as an engineering concern and as a development organisation for others, including Volvo. In 1965, they made a prototype Vauxhall VX 4/90-powered sports car. The company ceased trading in 1966, making a profit until the end. Racing The factory's racing team, Ecurie Lapin Blanc, achieved several notable successes. In the 1938 Le Mans 24-hour race. the works entry driven by Peter Clark and Marcus Chambers was the highest-placed British car (10th out of 15 finishers from 42 starters). The following year Clark and Chambers returned to win the 1.5 litre class. In 1947 Chambers took 3rd place in the Grand Prix des Frontières at Chimay, and HRG won the team prize in the Isle of Man Empire Trophy race. In 1948 Chambers was 4th at Chimay, and HRG won the team prize in the Spa 24 hour race, where team leader Peter Clark had the cars equipped with two-way radios for communication between the drivers and the pits.[http://www.thoroughbred-cars.com/cars/UK/HRG/HRG%20le%20Mans.htm "1949 HRG Le Mans Lightweight", Thoroughbred Cars]. Retrieved on July 26, 2008. Innovative at the time, radio communication is common in racing today. The team prize again went to HRG at Spa the following year. Also in 1949, the 1.5 litre class at Le Mans was won for the second time by an HRG, driven on this occasion by Eric Thompson and Jack Fairman. Proving that HRGs were still competitive 59 years later, a three-car team won the 2006 Vintage Sports Car Club 2-hour team relay race at Donington Park. They raced as "Ecurie Lapin Blanc". Factory Models The cars today Of the 241 cars made, it is estimated that 225 survive. Many of the cars are still in active use, with a few in active competition. Some are competing in classic trials,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrG7NQFLfnk others compete in VSCC races with success. The cars are commonly called "Hurgs" by their owners, and have an owners organisation in the HRG Association. ;List known examples below; Gallery Image:HRG 1500.jpg|H.R.G. 1500 2-Seater Sports Image:HRG 1500 1947.jpg|H.R.G. 1500 2-Seater Sports 1947 Image:HRG 1500 1948.jpg|H.R.G. 1500 2-Seater Sports 1948 Image:HRG 1500 1953.jpg|H.R.G. 1500 2-Seater Sports 1953 Image:Simms Exeter 2004 1954 HRG Volvo.JPG|1954 HRG On Simms Hill See also *Bill Boddy * Clubs Listing References * External links * British Motor Manufacturers 1894-1960, HRG * Motorbase: HRG * AutoWeek: 1956 HRG 1500 Roadster - A Winning Survivor * Hahn and Woodward Auto Restoration - 1938 HRG Coupe Category:HRG Engineering Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Companies based in Surrey Category:Companies of the United Kingdom